


Personal Annotations to the Employment Files of Certain Archival Staff by Elias Bouchard

by Miri1984



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Personal Annotations to the Employment Files of Certain Archival Staff by Elias Bouchard

**[Personal annotations of Elias Bouchard, head of the Magnus Institute, upon final interviews for the position of Research Assistant, dated between 2010 and 2014]**

 

**Martin Blackwood**

Tall. Nervous. Very much lying. Fascinating that he managed to concoct such a convincing CV, Rosie was utterly fooled.

Unfortunately not suitable for the Archives. Yet. Needs more exposure to the eye. Research and some judicious encounters should do the trick. 

 

**Timothy Stoker**

Oh dear, always a risk, someone this attractive. May cause some office interpersonal problems, although they can be amusing to watch. 

Contact with the Stranger is nothing to pass up, especially given the proximity of the unknowing. Note: limit his contact with Gertrude. He has something of her fire and I don’t necessarily want her to adopt him as an assistant. It’s always so tedious to inform the families.

 

**Sasha James**

Refreshingly intelligent and competent. Sometimes I do need to hire people who are actually going to get some work done, I suppose.

 

[A yellow post it, stuck over the top of the original annotation]

**Keep It Close.**

 

**Jonathan Sims**

_ Perfect. _


End file.
